


Frenzy Plant

by PennedMar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedMar/pseuds/PennedMar
Summary: Honestly, this came as a mish-mash of several ideas I wanted to use in a story at some point.So, here we are: Thrust into a tale of public display, leading into a night of passion with Team Rocket's former heads-





	Frenzy Plant

"So, you wanna go to this new cafe, then?" Serena asked of him, her eyes a bit narrowed. As Lysandre nodded back, she just shook her head softly. It seemed unusual for him, given how much pride he had in the Flare Institute. Their reformed Lysandre Cafe had the best coffee in Lumiose City, far as he was concerned. Serena couldn't disagree with him, making it all the more strange.

"Well, forgive me if this place sounds intriguing!" Lysandre shot back with a playful grin. As he walked forward, he sensed Serena had more to add to the matter. He glanced back, only to see her smirking in the corner of his eye. With a toss of his head, he kept on walking, seeking out the new cafe. "Not *just* because of the name, you see-"

"Right, right," Serena replied, her words still teasing him further. "I know you and your thing for those snobby snakes!" She ran after him, her sight on the back of his right hand. Once she was close enough, she grasped it, causing him to turn back. As Lysandre met her gaze again, he tightened his grasp on her own hand.

Within moments, she'd been dragged forward, setting her by his side. "Come now, Serena," he retorted, smiling to himself. "Where's your sense of adventure? After all, I carried out *your* latest whim." Serena's eyes snapped open then, flashing with lurid shock. She set her free hand on her cheek, feeling its warmth as she thought back to earlier.

Her request had been more sensually charged, tied to an idea she'd held for a while. Though he'd gotten her what she so desired, it was still incomplete. Only Lysandre held the key to her release, that which he'd held off on then. However, to hear it out loud made her feel strangely exposed. She figured no one could tell off hand, but it still thrilled and shocked her. 

"Hey, it's not like I *don't* want to visit this place," Serena said with a quick shrug. "Even like this, I'm just surprised that you do!" She couldn't help herself from chuckling then, faced with all that'd been. Perhaps she'd brought this on herself, even if Lysandre wouldn't admit it then. "But nothing ever got done by bickering, so let's just do it!"

Having settled the matter then, the pair kept walking hand in hand. They soon reached their location along Vernal Avenue. The reason for her teasing became clear once they saw the cafe's front. Its door frame was fashioned like a Serperior looped to bite its own tail. While it brought to mind the ouroboros, it also elaborated on the store's title: Serperior Donuts. 

As they peeked in the nearby window, both saw plastic displays of its wares; Among them were pristine donuts, as well as various sandwiches, pastries and coffee drinks. Farther back appeared to be books, those of the time's hottest authors. Both were enthralled by its offerings, curious to their quality. Without another word, they walked past the biting Serperior to enter. 

Once inside, they saw a red-headed woman running at seemingly super speed. She appeared to be a waitress, given her Serperior green dress and orange apron. She glided past the crowd seamlessly, passing out all manner of treats. In turn, she rushed by them, introducing herself as Amelie. She pointed them towards an empty booth, before rushing back to her work. 

As they went there, Lysandre grinned, praising Amelie's jovial nature. Serena teased him, claiming he go after her if he was so enamored. Without another word, he kept on going, dragging her with him. "Oh, they've got all the local papers, too!" Serena noted, pointing to a nearby display stand. "Hey, Sally's salon is really taking off downtown!"

He shook his head and gently pushed Serena's back, rattling her slightly. She sprang up a bit, jolted by an aching delight. With a glance to him, she kept on walking until they reached the booth. "See, I told you this place'd be worth it," Lysandre remarked as he sat down. "Nothing like some donuts to treat the soul. A nice dose of heart's medicine, right?" 

Serena scoffed softly, noticing Amelie nearby, speaking to another red-headed woman. "I suppose so, when they get here, that is," she said, turning her attention to the menu below. "Either way, what would you like?" They've got Servine leaf quiche, that sounds nice-" She couldn't help but notice Lysandre's raised brow, taunting her further. "Or perhaps a quickie would be more your style?"

Before he could counter her claims, Lysandre felt his Holo Caster vibrate with an incoming message. He fished it out, only to scowl upon seeing its text. "Speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath. "It seems I'll be back at the Institute after all! I'm needed for some business. You're welcome to come with, but it shouldn't take that long."

Serena just nodded back, allowing him to go on his own. It didn't seem worth it to her either. In turn, she wanted to take in more of the cafe as is. With a quick wave to her, Lysandre got up and left. As she sank in her seat, a jolt of pleasure rattled within her. It felt oddly soothing, akin to when he teased her center with the barest touch. She smiled to herself, glad her whim was successful after all.

She urged him to get her a special vibrator, featuring two parts. The first now lay within her, shaking ever so slightly. The second was in Lysandre's pocket, enabled to control it wirelessly. He'd set it the "proper" intensity then, just enough to enjoy herself during other things. For now, Serena was content to get comfortable and let it work its magic. 

 

Once at the Flare Institute, Lysandre found himself thrust into a sudden meeting. Representatives from Kanto had come, presenting multiple inquiries about co-branding. Of them, there was much talk about doing a similar project to the Institute for Team Rocket's old base. Faced with all these matters, Lysandre had to see them through completely.

He'd left Serena a message on her Holo Caster, but wasn't sure if she'd gotten it. Before he could call back, a presentation began in their former labs. He scrambled to it, slamming himself into the closest seat available. Such was his force that it activated Serena's vibrator without him knowing. As he listened to their spiel, the device moved faster within her.

Unbeknownst to him, the waves of pleasure only rose along her body. Serena sat up in shock, feeling her clit instantly tense up. "Oh, having some fun, are you?" she said to herself, thinking of her lover. Serena bit her lip, resisting the urge to stroke herself just then. That awaited both of them later on, away from any prying eyes. For now, she awaited an order of matcha donuts and quiche.

As she leafed through a book she'd picked up, the other woman searched for Amelie. When she reached Serena's table, she greeted her, asking for the waitress. She said Amelie would come soon for her own order. Sensing the other's impatience, Serena invited her to sit and pass the time. In an instant, she obliged, introducing herself as Ariana then. 

Serena asked how she'd come by the cafe, to which Ariana said on a whim. She'd accompanied her husband for business, opting to see the sights first. Intrigued by her status, they got to talking about one another's lives. Ariana instantly gushed about her husband, praising his fine form and fiery nature. Serena thought back to Lysandre, wondering how he was faring now. 

She swore the vibrations had gotten stronger, meant to evoke a rougher touch. Despite Ariana being within earshot, Serena's thoughts became even more explicit. The device's vibrations evoked Lysandre's fingers within her; As she imagined their tips along tender flesh, Serena felt herself grow hot. "He's not doing it on purpose?" she asked herself shakily. "Or would he?" 

She held back a moan, feeling her eyes shut by instinct. Despite the pleasure within her, Serena tried to keep her cool. She knew Lysandre wouldn't push it this far, given his own sensibilities. However, she was ultimately at his mercy, riding out the delight he so offered. Ariana continued to speak, gushing about Kalos' natural beauty. In turn, Serena felt ready to gush, albeit in different way.

 

As their meeting progressed elsewhere, Lysandre realized it wasn't his imagination. Kanto's representatives were as aggressive as they let on; They'd jostled him about, forcing him to sit and get up constantly. He presumed it was a regional quirk, one made to hassle clients onto their side. In their ruckus, he'd failed to notice the pressure against Serena's controller.

He tried to regain his bearings, only to be shown countless diagrams and documents. The representatives shoved them in his face, infuriating him further. When he protested, they just continued, disregarding him. "If you keep this up," Lysandre said through clenched teeth. "I'll have you booted from the premises! You've no right to treat me this way!"

The head representative glared at him, his focus having been broken. "Well, we'll stop hassling you," he remarked, taunting Lysandre further. "If you just give into our demands." He drew close, their noses nearly touching. Both were locked in a battle of restraint, waiting for the other to relent. While he took a ragged breath, another man entered their room. He donned a fine black suit, adorned with Team Rocket's insignia. 

His dark gaze fell upon the representative, astonished by his brazen behavior. "For land sakes, get off of him!" Giovanni exclaimed, running up to the pair. "That's no way to treat our esteemed host!" As the other man stepped away, Lysandre breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so sorry for his behavior, he should know better by now! But you're Mr. De-Lis, I take it?"

Lysandre nodded back, his gaze split between his guest and the representative. "Allow me to introduce myself," the other man said. "My name is Giovanni Saki, head of Team Rocket enterprises." He extended his hand, to which Lysandre shook it politely. "Again, I apologize for your treatment thus far. On our behalf, I assure you we can conduct ourselves professionally." 

"Be it so, Mr. Saki," Lysandre replied hesitantly. "But I must admit, your plea has not gone well so far. See, what's that old saying?" He paused just then, deep in thought. Giovanni listened in keenly, ordering his underling to leave as well. "He who plays with fire would be wise to be fireproof? I trust you can heed the warning, lest you get 'burned' in our deal here."

"But of course, Mr. De-Lis," Giovanni said with a sly grin. "The rest of my staff can follow your orders, right?" He glanced at his remaining staff, cowing them into submission. As they nodded back, he faced Lysandre once more. Having cleared the air, the pair began discussing their proposed deal. In particular, Lysandre asked about their former base's renewal, following Rocket's downfall. 

"I suppose that's their main reason for pestering you," Giovanni replied with a flick of his wrist. "See, if it didn't go through, Celadon planned to convert it into an apartment complex." Lysandre tilted his head, trying to work it out in his mind. Giovanni met his gaze, only to throw his hands up in turn. "Yeah, I know, but what can ya do? It's not like we can use it nowadays."

Lysandre nodded back, setting aside his own concerns for the moment. Giovanni spoke with an honorable authority, in contrast to his staff. So long as his boundaries were respected, he saw no use in arguing with the Rockets. "All said, it's more for 'honor' than anything," Giovanni noted, his voice now wistful. "The Hideout means a lot to my staff. They've a lot of good memories in there."

Lysandre thought back to his cafe's former glory, how vibrant and bustling it'd been. The same joy in Giovanni's words rushed back to him; He smiled at the notion, glad to have preserved it in part here. Even if they couldn't finalize anything now, he was happy to have met Giovanni then. Given the proper plan, he believed they could fulfill his plans for a "Rocket Institute".

When he admitted as such, Giovanni lit up with joy. The other man sent his staff away, allowing them privacy to discuss other matters. Following their dismissal, the pair spoke on many a subject. Praise of their homeland often arose, with both gushing over their quirks and assorted charms. Their talk soon became more personal, with Lysandre asking of Giovanni's given status. 

"Wait, you're married?!" Lysandre exclaimed in response to the other's wallet. He displayed it proudly, showcasing Giovanni alongside a woman and a boy. The pair shared striking crimson locks, as well as pale skin and blazing gazes. He could make out his wedding ring now, confirming it all. As he met the other's gaze, Giovanni smiled knowingly at him. 

"You think that's absurd?" Giovanni asked of him, his brows slightly raised. "You ought to hear about that Harmonia man! He was married 12 times, far as I know!" Lysandre stared at him, only to shake his head in disbelief. He scoffed to himself, imagining such a thing. "But that was my Ariana and Silver over there. Both spitfires, but I wouldn't trade 'em for anything!"

"So just as my dear Serena is, then?" Lysandre mused before feeling a soft vibration on his side. It could've only come from his controller, acting alongside the vibrator's motions. "Oh, good sweet Arceus, Serena!" He peered at Giovanni, who met his gaze with confusion. "Mr. Saki, it's been a pleasure speaking with you, but I've other issues to handle."

Lysandre apologized in kind, asking if they could discuss the Rocket plan later on. "Fine by me," Giovanni replied with a quick nod. "I'd prefer to speak alone, given how my staff acted today. I'm sure the project does have potential. I'll call you with the details, all right?" Lysandre nodded frantically, allowing the other man to watch as he dashed away. 

 

All the while, Serena had tried to restrain herself against the vibrator's motions. It'd begun gradually, linked with his manhandling prior. With every shove, his controller's sensors had been activated. As much as it pleased her, such joy came at a price. She'd tried to keep calm, lest she expose her intimate delight to all present. As such, she sat fixed in their booth alongside Ariana.

The other woman had settled in nicely, opting to have her order right there. Once Amelie came with their food and drink, both ate it with relish. Serena smothered her moans with bites of donut and quiche, blending her dual pleasures. Though the vibrations within teased her so, she contained them, leaving none the wiser then. 

Ariana remained unaware, or so it seemed. However, she felt a palpable heat upon her new companion; Though she believed due to their food and company, it spoke deeper to her. It evoked the heat of passion, born of a carnal sensuality. Ariana wondered how it could be so before noticing Serena's book. 

It was touted as an "erotic thriller", concerning tales of bondage and intrigue. She smiled to herself, imagining what could've aroused Serena within its pages. While she eased off her talk, Ariana observed her companion with a strange awe. The pleasure only seemed to rise within her, making her more erratic. Her breathing had grown shallow, her eyes glazed with lust. 

At that point, he'd set her vibrator on its highest setting; All Serena wanted to do was give into it, to grind against her palm in delight. Her thoughts had become absolutely wicked now, tied to Lysandre's aching cock. Within her mind, he pounded within her, his length dragging along her slick flesh. She could see him then, his face aglow with his own lust and triumph. 

Unable to bear it, Serena crossed her legs tightly, pressing against her clit. As the vibrator rattled within her, she felt herself close to bursting. Her focus was split between her peak and keeping it hidden; In her frenzy, she picked up the book, pretending to read it closely. Ariana kept silent, sipping on her Lemonade to "distract" herself. The other's pleasure only grew, consuming her entirely.

She bit her lip to stifle herself, but a heated moan broke free. When she couldn't stand it any longer, Serena sat up straight, her heart pounding. She felt her center grip the vibrator tightly, set hard within her. Her clit throbbed with pleasure, leaving her awash in such sensation. Her peak came in a rush, with her essence making her thighs a bit wet. 

As she eased off of her climax, Ariana just sat in stunned silence. She sensed it'd come outside of Serena's control, a trick of her mind. Despite its obscene nature, it captivated her deeply. She could only "blame" the other's book for such pleasure, given what she knew. With her mind astir, Ariana's senses began to blur. She was only faintly aware of the other waitress asking what she desired. 

"I'll have what she's having?" she breathed out, to Serena's shock. She put the book aside, peering at Ariana. As the waitress nodded and walked away, her heart sank. The cafe's interior was painfully clear now, as well as its other patrons. She felt their eyes boring into her, causing her to glance around. Though she met some wayward gazes, none had that perverse "knowing" gleam. 

Serena sighed with relief, now aware the vibrations had stopped. "Well, you've convinced me, Serena," the other beamed with glee. "I must have this book for myself! Who knows how hot it'll get me!" As Ariana grinned at her, Serena's mind froze. She could only hope the guests wouldn't catch on now. However, her cheeks got hot, causing her to bury her face in her hands. 

At that moment, Lysandre bounded into the cafe, seeking out his beloved. When he saw her, he raced to their table. As he tapped on Serena's shoulder, she pried her hands away. "Please, I don't need anything else-" she said before her voice hitched. Silence choked them all for a moment as they contained themselves. Though Lysandre's gaze was apologetic, exasperation clouded her judgement.

Under stifled breath, Serena asked what'd been, only for the waitress to burst in. She gave Ariana a plate of matcha donuts, which she studied with confusion. As all clicked in her mind, she politely sent her off. Afterwards, Lysandre shook his head, only to notice Ariana within reach. He waved politely to her, to which she followed suit and introduced herself.

"Poliwag, I hope you've fared well without me," Lysandre said tenderly. "I'm glad you've made a new friend here. But I'm sorry for-" His voice became soft upon mentioning the controller's mishap. However, Serena knew just nodded in kind. She assured him it was fine, careful not to speak too plainly. "Either way, I'm done for the day. Let's get out of here." 

Serena's eyes lit up once more, glad to have reprieve once more. She pulled herself up, her legs a bit shaky. However, she walked by Lysandre's side soon enough, bidding Ariana goodbye. The other woman waved back, giving her a warm, brazen smile. Once she'd paid for her food, they crossed the biting Serperior yet again.

Despite her shock, Serena's inner flame had been stoked, still burning bright. "Hey, don't think you're getting off that easy," she taunted him, feeling for his controller. "Accident or not, it's my turn to tease you. Let's go to Richissime and take care of things, shall we?" Once she'd found it, she smacked it hard, sending herself into frenzy yet again.

 

Meanwhile, Ariana stood outside of Serperior Donuts, speaking on her phone. Under her arm lay the book Serena had so "praised". "Giovanni, you'll never guess what I bought today!" she said with a lurid grin. "Trust me, you won't know! But, you just get ready for me in bed tonight!" As he replied back, she felt her heart race with anticipation. It was enough of a tease without her husband egging her on. 

Giovanni spoke on, questioning her claims. "Well, love's exciting and new in Kalos," Ariana purred, feeling the book's weight. "Come aboard, I'm expecting you-" She paused for a moment, trying to get past his abrupt laughter. "Fine, you got me! Call me shameless! It's nothing compared to what I saw today!" As she walked away, Amelie peered at Ariana, shaking her head. 

"Lady, if only you knew," she said to herself, thinking back to Serena. "God, that's a terrible book. I swear, that girl must've been getting off to *anything* else-" With a toss of her hair, Amelie returned to work. She had no business in either matter, despite how much it intrigued her. Far as she knew, it'd been a day for memories, those that'd never leave any of them present.


End file.
